Love Can Be Strange
by DannyHound
Summary: Dimtri and Roses two kids take a vacation with Lissa and her two kids. Nikolia is a drinker and Aleksandra is the shy one who can kick a guys ass. Nessie's had two kids to. Titaness and Katy. Titaness takes after his father while Katy is just like her. Aleksandra meets Titaness and fall hard for him just as he does for her. Could the Voltrio get in the way? Or will love stay
1. Chapter 1

**Alek pov**

I sat in the car with my twin brother Nikolai who was sleeping. I looked out the window at passing trees and buildings. My mom decide that we should go on a vacation with our aunt Lissa and her kids. Lidia the oldest was texting her best friends while Cj was listing to so fucked up band on his phone. While aunt Lissa was driving us to a town called _Forks. _I sighed and smaked Nikolai when we reached a house that Aunt Lissas friends live at. When we got out of the car a blond man in his thirdys was standing out front with his wife.

"Carlisle it's good see you again you to Esme." Aunt Lissa said hugging Esme.

"You to dear. How have you been?" Esme asked while three guys walkout and got our stuff.

"Good. Oh I forgot. Meet my best friend Roses son and daughter. Nikolai and Aleksandra." My aunt said.

Nik yawned and walked inside. I rolled my eyes and walked after him. I saw a mirror and looked at my self. I was tall with russia snow colored hair. I had my dads chocolate brown eyes and my moms skin color. Nikolai had moms hair and eyes but had dads skin color and he was tall.

"Don't worry they just like to left alone." my aunt said walking inside.

"It's alright I know how bad it can be in a new place." Esme said walking inside after her.

I growled and took off out side but I was stopped by a little girl. She laughed at me and I flashed my fangs. She ran inside and I kept walking. I saw wolfs and they growled at me. I showed my fangs and reached for my dagger.

"Back off she's with the Cullens." The girl yelled.

They backed and changed into human form. I locked eyes with the smallest one. He was six four or six five. Tan with deep brown eyes and his black hair was cut above his forehead. He was really well endowed. I felt my stomach churn and I felt butterflies.

"Alright Katy now shut the fuck up." He said.

"Titaness Jason Black." A woman yelled at him.

"Ma'ma." He said walking to the house.

"Be nice to your sister." She said as a man changed from wolf form.

"Titaness be a good boy for your great grandparents for the summer." The man said grabbing the woman's hand.

He nodded and walked inside the house I would be staying at for the summer. I walked in side after the did. Nik was on the couch talking to a blond girl. Cj was talking to a brunette and raven haired girls. Lidia was talking to the three guys.

"Aleksandra Roza Belikov." My aunt Lissa yelled when I walked in.

"Yes." I said standing at Guardian position.

"I was so worried your mother would have killed me if you went missing." She said hugging me.

I pulled away and nearly ran out side but I was tackled by the Katy girl. The boy rolled his eyes and pulled her off. I growled and went to tackle her but I jumped him instead and he rolled over and pinned me. His eyes turned black and he growled. I grabbed the stake from my combat boots.

"Get the hell off of me."'I said to him.

"Your fault." He said getting up.

"Titaness are thinking about kissing her." A bronze haired guy said.

"Hell no Edward." He growled.

Edward smirked and Titaness walked out of the house and disappeared. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and ran out the front door. I ended up at a diner and getting ice cream. Titaness was eating ice cream watching me.

"See something you like." I said walking over to him.

"Maybe." He said as I sat down next to him.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Titan by the way." He said.

"Alek." I said holding out my hand.

He took it and we shook hands. He let go and we sat in silence for a while until a how carried throught the town. He shot up and took off. I sighed and walked back to the Cullen house.

"Hey Al where did you go." My brother slurred.

"None of where have you been me mister drinking again Nik." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"So what if I have it won't kill anybody if I do." He said.

He pissed me off when he talked like that. He stood up and I decked him then I turned on my heels and walked to my room. I saw Titan sitting at the window looking at the setting sun. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and sorta smiled.

"Sorry but all the other rooms are full do you mind sharing with me." He said quietly looking back outside.

"I've had to shared with Nikolia before so it's fine just don't wake me up in the middle of the night." I said going to the closet.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked making a fist.

"No brother and what the fuck happened to my jeans." I said seeing my shirts now paired with skirts and dresses.

"My aunt Alice happened." He said laughing.

"I hate your aunt." I said growling.

"So Alek where are you from?" He asked

"Russia." I said putting stress on my accent.

"That's cool why are you in the states?" He asked.

"Vacation." I said as my phone rang.

"Хелло." I said in Russian.

"Хеы кид." My dad said back to me in Russian.

"Хожёс мом фоингЪ" I asked in Russian.

"Схес фине хожс Николиа?" He asked.

"Фине дад. И хаве то го кнож. Лове ыоу." I said hanging up.

"What was that?" Titan asked looking at the full moon.

"My dad called me and we talk in Russian around my house." I said blushing.

He nodded and stripped off his shirt and layed down on the other bed. I blushed and walked into the closet and changed into a tank top and shorts. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations **

**Хелло: Hello**

**Хеы кид: Hey Kid**

**Хожёс мом фоингЪ: How's mom doing?**

**Схес фине хожс Николиа: Shes fine hows Nikolia**

**Фине дад. И хаве то го кнож. Лове ыоу: Fine dad. I have to go now. Love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titan pov**

I woke up when the sun was just starting to rise. I yawned and sat up looking and stretched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw white and I heard crying. I got out of my bed and walked over to Alek. She was still asleep but she was talking in Russian so I couldn't understand. She was talking queitly and still sobbing. I felt my heart break and my anger flare to get revenge on who made her cry. Just then my dads words rang in my ears. _"An imprint is the only thing that is keeping you on the planet and it hurts to see them cry or in_ pain."

"Hey Alek it's alright." I said climbing on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" She said sitting up.

"You were crying and it woke me up." I lied to her.

"Okay. Sorry for that." She said getting up.

I nodded and walked to my closet and change but I waited on her first. She walked into the closet on her side and closed the door. I just threw on a pair of baggy jeans and Nikes. She came out in a black belly shirt and white jeans with combat boots. My eyes nearly wanted to pop out of my head. Damn if she dosent have a boyfriend she's mine. I ran my eyes over her she was five seven at the least. Snow white colored hair with deep brown eyes. She's also tanner than the average russian. She noticed that I was starring and she walked out the door. My best Jack tapped on the window.

"Yo Jack." I said opening.

"Dude who's that hot piece of tail." He asked drolling.

"My imprint and soon to be girlfriend so back the fuck off." I said pushing out the window.

I heard a crash and I ran downstairs to see Alek punch Emmett. This girl is either insane or braver than a wolf. Emmett got back up and punched her which she blocked and kicked him. He went down and stayed.

"Never talk down about my brother." She hissed and walked over to who I guess was Nikolia.

"Emmett what the hell." I said walking over to Alek.

"That kid started it." Emmett said wiping his lip.

I grabbed Aleks head and looked her over. She was bleeding but not bad. She was struggleing to get away from me but I had a strong grip. I growled at Emmett who laughed at my actions. Jasper calmed me down but my temper was still trying to flare. She seem to notice and stopped. When I looked her over for more marks she blushed and tried to push me away. I blushed when she pushed my chest but ended up grabbing my hand. Edward was laughing at us and I wanted to go wolf.

"Just kiss her and get it over with." He said.

I growled and let Alek go but I jump Edward. He laughed and ran up the stairs and I couldn't get him. I growled and got up. Alek ran out the front door and I wanted to follow but her brother was screaming at me in russian.

"Жхат тхе фуцк" He screamed at me.

"Dude in english." I said.

"What the fuck." He said rolling his eyes.

"No clue." I said.

Before he said anything else I ran after her. I caught her scent near La Push. She was sitting near the water on the sand. I walked up to her and she was crying. I heard herappealing english this time.

"Why can't I just open up to people. I hate that jackass Ivan for that." She said with tears.

"Who's Ivan." I asked causing her to jump.

"Nnno oone." She said sturring.

I knew she was lieing but I didnt push her. I sat down next to her and sighed. She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I couldn't fight the urge to put my arm around her and pull her closer. She sighed in content and snuggled into my side and made a purring noise. I wanted to laugh but I knew better.

"Alek do you like me." I asked quietly.

She nodded and made the noise again. I kissed her forehead and she giggled. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair and looked at the color.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said not looking at me.

"Then who's Ivan?" I asked.

"A boy from Russia who I had a crush on." She said.

"What did he do?" I asked making her look at me.

"I was walking home in the snow and he had followed me home. My Nena had just died and he had said my Nena was a slut who had never loved me. And Nena was my Bermes Mountain dog." She said crying.

"What else?" I asked knowing that wasn't all of it.

"We did go out and he said that I was a slut and he got my brother into drinking. I dumped him three years ago." She said looking away.

I was pissed off right now if I ever meet Ivan his ass is mine. We left around lunch and Lissa was pissed but a drunken Nikolia had taken the hit away from us. She sighed and walked over to him and decked him. She was pissed off at him. I was pissed off at Alice for getting the beer out. I noticed Alek grab the remote and changed the tv to a football game. She's my kinda girl. I walked over and sat down next to her. Emmett had found his way over to the chair and sat down. Rosalie had walked away and Alice had noticed what Alek was wearing. After lunch we just watched the game until dinner and then we walked into the basement which had work out gear. She was train on a dummy while I was punching the punching bag. I saw the dummies head fly off and she wasn't breaking a sweat. I got her to train with me. She was dodging and punching me but I dodged it and blocked. Around midnight we walked to our room. She changed first and I just threw on my sweat pants and layed down. She climed into my bed and snuggled into me.

"I don't want to sleep by myself." She said cuddling into me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alek pov**

I woke up warm and not alone. I turned and saw Titans sleeping face. He was cute all of the misbehavior was gone in his face. I looked at the window and it was still dark so I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and I snuggled deeper into Titans arms. He tightened his grip on me and he pressed his face into my hair and sighed. I fell back asleep but Titan moving woke me up again. He was out of the bed and dressed.

"Sorry. But I get up early everyday." He said pulling on a shirt.

"I needed to get up anyway." I said getting up.

He nodded and I got up. He walked out and I changed into a long slevee shirt and skinny jeans with holes in them and my combat boots. I walked out and I was talked into a bear hug. I laughed when I saw Titan over me.

"Is Aleksandra Roza Belikov laughing?" Cj asked walking out of his room.

"So what if I am?" I asked pushing Titan off.

"I can't wait to text Alma and see what she says." He said running down stairs.

I rolled my eyes and tackled Titan. He laughed and I leaned down and kissed his cheek. I felt a growl run through his chest as he flipped us over. His eyes turned black and it sent a feeling up my spine. He leaned down and was only centimeters away from kissing me.

"Titaness I need help." Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"Fuck." Titan said getting up.

My heart was beating faster than I ever thought it could. He walked down stairs and left me alone. I ran down stairs to see Emmett covered in bruises and scratches. Titan saw me and walked over to pull me away. Edward was help calm Lissa down while Esme was calming Lidia.

"Don't freak out Alek he'll be fine." He said wraping a arm around me.

"I hate that basterd Aro." Emmett cursed.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked dressing his wounds.

"That we should keep the wolfs and wolf hybrids at bay and away from our geusts before he does." Emmett said.

I started to shake and Titan held me close. Edward had that weird look on his face and it freaked me out. Titan growled at him and threw him a look. There was a lot of talking about the Aro guy and it was getting annoying that I has no clue what was going on.

"WHO THE FUCK IS ARO!" I shouted pissed off.

That caused them all to freeze and look at me in shock. Titan pulled me away but I was fighting to stay in my spot. I finally just broke his hold by pulling my arm out of my sleeve and it slipped through his hand.

"Well I'm waiting." I said causing Titan to grin at my attutide.

"A bad man Alek he's worst than a buria at home." My aunt said.

"Worst than the Russian snow storm in december. No ones that cold or heartless." I said crossing my arms.

"He is." The brunette girl finally said something.

I snorted and growled but Titan rolled his eyes. Edward had held the girl now being called Bella. Titan looked at me as I moved to Emmett. Rosalie had stopped me and she drug me out side.

"Stay away from Titan. I don't care how you feel about him." She said walking back inside.

I growled and walked away from the house. I ended up back at the beach. I sat with my knees against my chest. I heard the sand move from behind me. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up. I looked and saw Titan helping me. I hugged him and sighed in content and let my eyes close. He laid his head on mine and kissed my hair. I was beginning to wonder what he would taste like if I kissed him. He groaned and pulled me tighter to him. I could hear and fell his heart beating. It was soft and slow like the lullabies my father use to sing in russia when me or Nikolia couldn't sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded and laid my head back on his chest and felt like sleeping. My eyes drew closed and I was sound asleep. The nightmare that kept me awake every night in my own bed was back. I was mubbling in russian for help but no could hear me. I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I saw Titans face when I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away. I looked out the window and saw darkness and nothing else.

"You slept throught lunch and dinner so of your hungary just tell me." He said laying down and pulling me with him.

I nodded and looked at his face. I rolled us over so I was on top of him. He stilled but I could feel his heart race. I leaned in close and kissed him. He tasted like blood and sugar a sweet combination if your a vampire. He flipped us and kissed me back harder. He was breathing hard when he let us breath. I was panting like a dog and loving that I had done that. I layed back down and snuggled into his arms and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titan pov**

I stayed awake after she fell asleep just thinking of what she could do. I licked my lips and tasted that lip gloss she wore it was sweet but not that sweet. She seemed to be asleep so I got up and looked out the window. I looked back at her and she was tossing and turning. I heard my phone go off. I ran over to my dresser and answered it.

"Yo Jack what's up?" I asked.

"Sid is nuts." He howled.

"What?" I asked.

"He says that an imprint means nothing and that we shouldn't have them. But I love Iggy." He said freaking out.

"That's his normal rant. He just pissed that he dosent have one yet." I said yawning.

I hung up on Jack and laid back down watching the sun rise. I sighed and through on a pair of black baggy jeans and took off towards the pack house. When I got there everyone was already in their seats. Side had calmed down while Jack was holding Iggy's hand. I rolled my eyes and stood up in the front of the room.

"While my father is away I'll take his place." I said when I got looks.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"The leader of vamps is threating us." Jack said.

"Which Leader cause Doctor Cullen is on our side." I said.

"That freak Aro. He came over to my moms and told her that the visting vamps are not to be touched." Side said.

"Well I got to go. Sid Clearwater take charge." I said runng home.

On the way I had shifted to wolf. Alek was sitting on the back pourch when I got there. She seemed sad and when I closer I could her sobbing. I changed back and walked up to her. She was holding her legs to her chest and it made me pissed that I left her. I sat down next to her and held her when she seemed to be calm I made her look at me. She pushed me away went back inside.

"Alek." I said following her.

"What." She asked quietly.

I just leaned down and planted one on her. She tasted sweet like sugar but also with a hit lemon. She moaned when I had broke the kiss and nussled her hair. She started to giggle and I thought that it was cute. Lissa was standing around the corner watching us. I didn't know until I caught her scent in the air. I let her go and walked outside with her on my tail.

"Titan what's up." She asked leaning on the house.

It took all of my will power not to push her up against the house and kiss her. I just didn't talk, I didnt trust my self enough to try. I could feel the wolf wanting to get out or well the feral side of me did. She just worn a tank top and shorts my mind did litte to no work undressing her. She moved closer to me so she could look me in the eyes. Which was a twist of irony seeing as how I'm taller than her was easier said than done. I felt myself growl but I held it back.

"Titan." She said.

It was just my name but coming from her it made me feel lucky to have her. I knew that if I didn't run now there would be stopping me later. I turned and ran towards the woods shifting to wolf form. When I reached a clearing I changed back and took a deep breath trying to calm down. I heard Katy yell my name and I ran off towards the house when I was calm. Katy was sitting on the swing that hung on the porch. When I got back I was running up to my room. Alek was passed out on my bed with my pillow in her arms. I just layed down next to her. She started to mutter things in russian that I had no clue what it meant. I got up for a second and changed in to a pair jeans and a black shirt along with Nikes. I woke her up so we could go eat. I got up and left to go down stairs and saw Nikolia drinking what smelled like vodka. I growled until Alek came down and I stopped to take a look at her. She had cut her hair with a pair of scissors and it was to her shoulders and she looked tired. After dinner I went down to the basement and she followed me. I knocked the bag on the ground. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the diner.

"Titan whats wrong?" She asked sitting down.

"Nothin." I said grabbing a coke.

"Okay then why drag me here." She said.

I shrugged and brushed her hair back. She yawned and I got up to take her back to my house. I lead her back up stairs when I noticed that everyone was out. I growled and lead her up to our room. When we did I pushed her on the bed and she gasped I growled and kissed her hard. I thought that she might have pushed me off and tell me to fuck off but she kissed me back twice as hard. I felt her reach for my belt and I growled letting her undo it. I reached under her shirt and undid her bra. I was this close to taking her shirt and bra off when I heard Esme call my name.

"Damn it." I said softly.

She was panting and I felt bad when I had noticed her shirt was above her breast and mine was on the floor. Her shorts where pushed down to her knees and mine just unbuttoned with my belt undone. Alek was bright red and her eyes dark with lust. I got off of her and fixed my clothes. She fixed her bra and pants. I changed into a pair of gym shorts. She ran into her closet and changed into a long sleeve shirt and shorts. When I was close to sleep she crawled into my bed and laid next to me. I held her as she fell asleep hoping to forget what just about just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING WILL GET M IN THIS CHAPTER! First actual lemon so be nice_  
**

**Alek pov**

I woke up remembering yesterday night. My face was red I noticed that Titan was still asleep so I swung my leg over his waist and he groaned my name. I leaned down to kiss him when he flipped me over. He growled and nearly ripped my shirt off making me laugh when he did have it off. He just pinned after he made sure the door was locked. I gulped and when had me pinned to the bed. His eyes weren't the same they looked darker. He kissed me hard while I felt his hand on shorts. My mind shut off and my instinct took over me. My hand pushed his gym shorts down to his knees and my mind became clear the lower half of my body was naked. I felt his hand go around to the back my bra and unhooked it.

"Damn." He said looking me over.

"What?" I asked trying to cover my self.

He stopped me from covering myself and kissed me hard. He had my hands pinned to the bed with one of his.

"Don't you dare cover yourself." He growled at me.

"Then quit ssstarring at me like that." I said sturrtering.

"Cant be helped." He said kissing me.

He had me pinned by my arms to the bed. I was panting when I heard a knock on the door. He growled and pulled his gym shorts back up and answered the door. He opened far enough for them to just see him and not me.

"Hey Ti." I heard a guy say.

"Not now Sid." He growled.

"What I just got here let me in." Sid said.

"No now leave." Titan said growling.

"Why should I?"

"I said so."

"Why?"

"I said so now go." Titan growled slamming the door.

I swallowed when he came back to the bed. When he was over me again his mouth and sharp teeth on my neck and he bit down leaving a purple looking hickey. I gasped and I felt like I came apart right then. I pushed his shorts back down but this time I pushed boxers down to. He was well hung that's all I could say.

"What are you staring at?" He asked causing me blink and gulp.

"Notthhin." I said when he pinned me down.

"Then stop." He said growling at me.

He broke my barrier and I started to cry. He wipped my tears away and kissed me while he moved and more tears followed and I almost made a sound. He groaned my name and I moaned when the pain dulled. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails in. His hands traveled to my hips and with his strength he had bruised my hips which caused me to say his name.

"Stop, don't do that it hurts." I said moving his hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alek." He said.

He had moved his hands to my legs and wrapped them round his waist. When he did I felt him go deeper and I screamed his name. He covered my mouth with his hand and just went deeper inside me and that caused my eyes to get wider.

"What's wrong Alek?" He asked me moving his hand.

I just moaned and smirked at me. When a knock on the door interrupted us for the second time.

"Fuckin cock blocker." He muttered pulling out and putting his shorts back on while I sat up.

"Hey Black." Another guy said.

"Jack now is not the time." He growled.

"Why?"

"No answer."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah. Your a fucking cock block." Titan said groaning.

I sighed and picked up a shirt that he had tossed down last night. I slipped it on so I could go stand at the door.

"Hey little thang." Jack said starring at me.

"Uely shut up where's Esme?"

"No clue but Izzy said that they went out."

"Well than leave." Titan said closing the door.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom that was throught the door next my closet. When I did walk into the bathroom I felt Titans arms around me when I looked in the mirror. He kissed my neck and bit down in the same spot as earlier making look worst than before.

"Don't do that it hurts." I said pulling away from him.

"I didn't mean to." He said kissing it then kissing me.

I need him to leave me alone so I could shower. When I was alone I stripped and turned on the water. I took a look outside the door and saw Titan laying down on the bed. I sighed and walked back to the shower and got in. When I came out Titan was passed out on the bed which I wanted to be but I had to get dressed. When I had on a pair of short shorts and a long sleeve t shirt. I crawled into the bed and nearly passed out with my head on his chest.

"Titan, Aleksandra come here." Esme yelled.

He groaned and we got up. On the way Titan had pinned to the wall and had my butt in one hand and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard footsteps but could careless when his hand went up my shirt and was close to unhooking my bra. I heard a gasp and I turned my head and saw my dad.

"дад" I said in russian causing Titan to stiffen.

"Hey. Nice to know you that you still can talk." He said in a disapproving voice.

"Сорры Дад." I said when Titan let me go.

"It's alright baby girl but you come here." He said.

I looked at Titan and walked with dad out side and sat down swing. He gave me a disappointed look and sat down next to me.

"I don't want you to see him he's not good for." He said.

"But daddy you don't him like I do." I said.

"I think I do. He's a guy sweetheart they only want one thing." He said.

"No you don't." I said running inside.

"Aleksandra get back here." He yelled but I was already half way arcross the woods.

When I reached a clearing I just sat down and cried for a minute. I watched a wolf changed into Titan and my dad right behind him. Titan was the first one to hold me. His head in my hair with my face on his shoulder.

"Don't fuckin do that." Titan said in my ear.

"Aleksandra I don't care how old you are you don't run away from me." My dad said.

I nodded and when we got back to the house I checked the it was past dinner close to when I usually go to sleep. I sighed and went upstairs and changes into the my shorts and small tank top. I heard a growl.

"Why are you teasing me." Titan said.

"I didn't mean to." I said blushing.

I layed down in the bed that was mine and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titan pov**

I woke up when I heard Alek say something in russian. I got up and walked down stairs and saw her father packing to leave. I smirked and ran back upstairs and saw Alek sitting up reading a book that looked like one of my moms. I heard my name from down stairs when I ran down stairs again my dad walk throught the door while Aleks dad had drove to the airport to leave. My sister ran and jumped on him while I just stayed calm. Alek came down and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She smiled as my dad growled at her.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Titan."

"What are you doing home?"

"Your mom left something and I decide to get it and I decided to drop by for half the day."

"Thats nice." I said holding Alek tighter.

I walked upstairs bringing her with me. I sat down and pulled her down on my lap. She got up and locked the door then sat back down on my lap and kissed me hard. I had her shirt above her bra and was close to unhooking it when Katy yelled my name.

"Yeah Kay?" I yelled when Alek had pulled off her shirt.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Cause I'm gettin in the shower."

"But you never lock the door unless your friends are here."

"Kay I'm busy so not now." I said.

I wanted Alek on my bed with her shorts off now but my fate had other plans when my dad started yelling. Which her shorts where down to her knees an her underwear down. My pants had been pulled down by Alek when had brought her hand down.

"Titaness open the damn door."

"Yes sir."

I got up and tossed her shirt to her while pulling up my pants and opened the door. My dad walked in with Katy right behind him. I growled at Katy when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What's wrong you act like Katy is your enmy and not your sister."

"I just want to be left alone right now."

"Alright but do not lock this door" My dad said taking Katy out the door.

I rolled my eyes and saw Alek change in front of me. I was already hot and bothered from yesterday and when I was close to finishing it Katy has to get me in trouble. I got up and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into my lap.

"Titan I really want you to know that your the only guy who has ever been that far." She said softly in my ear.

That made me feel good seeing as how she's so upfront. If any guy gets closer than me then we got some issues. I let her up and we walked down stairs and out of the house. I took off running with her right behind me. We reached a covered clearing and I had her against a tree.

"You wanna go back because if you don't say now you can't later." I said.

She shoke her head and I had wrapped her legs back around my waist and I had her shirt above her bra for the second time today. Her nails were digging into shoulders as I tore off her shirt and griped her hips hard enough to brusie them. She used her legs to push down my pants and I unbuttoned hers. I could smell one of the voltri and buttoned her pants while pulling up mine.

"Whats wrong dont want me?" She asked close to tears.

"Hey don't cry and yes I do." I said.

I kissed her and held her close hoping the couldn't see her face. Why is it when I wanna get laid there's an interruption but when Jack and Izzy slept together it just fine. She snuggled into my shoulder and sighed. I really wanted her now and by now I mean now. I felt her breathing even out and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I woke her up and we walked back to the house and she ran upstairs saying that I had a surprise. My dad shot me a look then left telling Katy bye. I walked upstairs smelling the fruity shampoo which made my mouth water and I nearly ran inside the room seeing her drop her towel to change into a shirt and shorts. I growled and pulled her into my arms while picking her up and causing her gasp as I kissed her. She tasted even sweeter than the last time. Before I could contine I ran to the door and locked it hoping every one could not her cause right now she's mine and she's not leaving this room until after I'm done with her. I tossed her on to my bed and was over her just after my shorts came off along with her clothes.

"If you wanna stop say so now." I said close to taking her again.

When she didn't say anything I just took her. She moaned out my name while I was groaning hers into her hair. She dug her nails in my back and I wrapped her legs around my waist as she came apart for the first time and I was not far. I let her up and she put on normal clothes and tossed me a pair of pants.

"Damn remind me to get you later." I said breathless pulling my pants up.

"We'll see." She said.

I really didn't want to leave my bed which I didn't. I was panting when a knock on the door I got back up and answered it. When I opened it my grandfather who I just call Edward walked in and dragged me into the hallway. I growled and yanked away from him.

"What?"

"What did Emmett tell us about what Aro said." He said pissed off.

"I know what he said but I don't give a rats ass." I said growling at him.

He narrowed his eyes while I just growled at him. I walked back into the room and noticed Alek was talking in russian to herself quietly.

"Титан. И тхинк И маы бе ин лове житх ыоу. Бут И донт кнож хож то телл ыоу." I really had no clue what she was saying.

"In english?" I asked her.

She turned around surprised by me being back in the room.

"I didnt say anything that you should really know." She said blushing.

"Alek if its something that I shouldnt know that I probably should know." I said walking up to her.

"No its nothing okay." She said.

"Alright but I will find out." I said pulling her into my arms.

She leaned her head on my arm and sighed. I heard my name and we walked down the stairs to Nikolia on the ground coughing. Alek went into a diffrenent person and she ran to him then turned on Sid who had blood on him. She growled and jumped him I was amased that she had guts to take on a wolf but Sid had her on the ground faster than I ever could. She kept growling at Sid and fighting to get lose. I broke it up and pulled Sid away from her and into the other room.

"What the fuck Sid whats going on." I asked.

"That guy in there started it. He called me a puppy and that he'd seen bigger dogs than me that where toy poodles you know how I am about people like that." Sid said.

"Hes drunk you ass." I said walking back into the house.

"Nik why do you have to drink." I heard Alek ask.

"None your damn bussiness Alek." He said.

I saw Alek bring her arm back and make a fist then she punched him. I grabbed her and pulled her back to the room and noticed that the sun was down and the clock said it was past ten. Alek yawned and layed down in my bed while I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I dried off and walked into the room then layed down next to her.


End file.
